


(Deleted for Origninal Author) Desired Future

by crystipup



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystipup/pseuds/crystipup
Summary: {I am taking down this story. The original author has made an account, and as per our agreement, I am taking this down so she can publish it. I will edit in her link when it is up. So sorry to everyone who faved or followed or whatnot.}
Kudos: 10





	1. Sorry

Sorry to everyone who read this story. The original author has joined Ao3, and we had agreed that I would take down the story once she joined, so she could publish it and not have any issues with being reported for 'copying'. She goes by ShadowQueenGalactica on both this website and FFN (FanFiction.Net). Please support her on both her accounts. Bye.


	2. Story's Back

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541381

The story's back up. But, there are some differences. Two things. One, the author has only uploaded one chapter so far and two, the story is restricted, meaning that if you don't have an account, you'll be unable to read. Sorry to all you guests out there who read and liked the story. But! But, you can still read it on FFN at ' https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13711962/1/Desired-Future '. This will be the last update here. Goodbye. ^u^


End file.
